A Timely Affair
by 9iowachick9
Summary: Michelle Williams was having a good high-school life so far, but what happens when a new German boy comes to town? Fem!Canada x Prussia, Fem!Canada x France
1. Chapter 1

A Timely Affair

Chapter 1

"_When you know why you like someone, it's a crush. When you have no reason or explanation, its love." -Unknown_

It was a warm summer day at the local high school and Michelle Williams was eating lunch with her boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy. Michelle was a pale girl, with deep violet eyes and long dirty blond hair. Francis, on the other hand, hand light blue eyes with short blond hair, and was a total girl magnet. Michelle was dumbfounded that she was even talking to her, let alone dating her. He was the most popular guy in school, so naturally since she was with him, she became his counterpart.

"So I was thinking," he started to say to her "There is this dance next month and I was thinking that we could go together…"

"Of course I will go with you!"

"Cool! Well see you later baby" he kissed her goodbye and went to his class. That was the first time she lied to her boyfriend.

Today was Gilbert Beilschmidt's first day of school. _So far so good _he thought to himself as he wandered the humongous hallways. Not looking to where he was going he ran into someone and all the papers he was holding went crashing into the floor. "Hey what the…" he looked up he saw a girl, with violet eyes and bond hair, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here let me help you with that." She started to pick up his papers, as he stood there.

"There you go" she said as she handed him his papers. "Um… you ok?"

"Uhhh, yea I am. Could you tell me where Mr. Hawig's advanced algebra class is?"

"It will be my pleasure, that's my next class anyway." She said as she directed him through the crowded hallways.

"I'm Michelle, what's your name?"

"Gilbert"

"Nice to meet you Gilbert, are you new?"

"Yea it's my first day I just moved here"

"Welcome! Do you like the town so far?"

"Yea, it's nice."

"Well that's good. Here we are!"

"Thanks Michelle."

"No problem!" she went inside and sat in her back row seat. "Hello, you must be Gilbert!" he looked up and saw a incredibly tall man talking to him

"Uh, yea that's me."

"Well, welcome to Advanced Algebra. Class this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, he is new here so everyone him a warm welcome." A few people rolled their eyes "We only have one seat left so please go sit next to Michelle Williams back there."

As Gilbert sat down next to her and she explained the rules "All of the usual stuff, like don't talk out of turn, and also he gives us four math problems a day so you should be fine."

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem, just trying to make it easier on you." She looked at him one final time before she started to take notes. Gilbert was an unusual looking boy. For one he had frosty white hair, and blood red eyes, but he also had an unusual accent, was it German? She didn't know. There was something about him though, it wasn't his looks, even though he did look kinda cute, but this was something… different.

After class Michelle went up to Gilbert, "So, since your all new, I could show you around town after school today?"

Completely shocked Gilbert started to stutter "Um… I… uh… sure?" he said hoping this wasn't a 'pick on the new kid prank'.

"Ok. Meet me at the front of the school at the end of the day."

"Ok then…"

"Well bye Gilbert! Have a nice day!" she ran off.

"Yea… you too." He started walking to his next class when a boy came up to him, he had dark blue eyes and blond hair.

"Dude you shouldn't talk to that girl." Gilbert gave him a puzzling look

"Why?"

"Her boyfriend is the most popular guy in school. Last time a guy started hanging out with her, well that was the last time I ever saw him. Gilbert gulped.

"Thanks for warning me… um whats your name?"

"Eduard, Eduard VonBock, well see you later." He turned around and walked away._ That was strange._ He thought_ Well I don't want to die. But she is very pretty and she did invite me. As long as I don't make a move on her I should be fine._ And he too walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Michelle was waiting for Gilbert to meet her for their 'trip'. As she was looking over the crowd she saw him looking sad and confused, he didn't see her so he turned around and walked away. "Gilbert! Hey Gilbert!" he looked around and a look of surprise then joy filled his face.

"Oh hey Michelle."

"So you ready?"

"Yea"

"Ok follow me" She led him down the street and showed him all the houses. "That house right there?" she pointed to a small run down house that looked like it had been through 5 hurricanes. "That house got struck by lightning, and got burned down, then they rebuilt it, then a tree fell on it, and finally it got struck by lightning again."

"That's an unlucky house"

"Yea it's a 'town legend' so a whole bunch of weird scientists come and check it out."

"Weird." They kept walking and soon they reached the town square.

"This is the center of the town. Every other Sunday there is a farmers market and a lot of people come and sell stuff."

"That's interesting."

"and I live down there" she pointed to the other side of the street and down a road.

"Really? I live on that street too."

"Well that's awesome!"

"Madam would you like me to walk you home?" he said in an English accent as smirked and bowed, holding out his hand.

"That would be lovely" They laughed and walked home. Unknowingly being watched by Francis.

Francis was at the local antique shop on the main square, not buying antiques mind you, but flirting with the girl that works there. He already had her around his finger and was giggling and blushing. "Mon cheri, Did you know that my father is French?"

"No I didn't." she blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, did you also know that French is the language of love?"

"I did"

"embrasse-moi, aimer" (kiss me, love) and leaned in and kissed her. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michelle with another guy, with white hair, bowing down and offering his hand. This made Francis mad so he stopped kissing the nameless girl and left. Let's find out where he lives. He smirked and followed them.

"That was fun Gilbert, thanks for taking me home."

"No problem Michelle."

"Well bye!"

"Bye…" he smiled and left. She is so amazing. Her smile, her personality, her beautiful flowing hair, and… Her. Just Michelle in general, there is no way in this world that I will find a girl like her. He smiled. If only…

"Hey! Hey you!" he turned around and saw a male with short hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Francis. And you… are dead."

Gilbert's eyes widened "Francis you don't want to do this."

"I do." Francis came at him with a punch and Gilbert easily side stepped.

"This is your last warning. Please I don't want to hurt you."

Francis turned and came at him with another punch. Gilbert deflected the blow and counter attacked, which sent Francis to the ground. Francis got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Francis came at Gilbert with another punch and Gilbert jumped over Francis using him as a hold and safely landed. Francis looked at Gilbert wide eyed, "Whatever. GET HIM BOYS." Gilbert looked around and then two guys tackled him to the ground. One punched him in the nose and blood then started to flow out. They picked him up and pinned his arms so he couldn't move them. Francis casually started to walk over and rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Girl." He said each word punching him in the stomach. "Come on guys I think he learned his lesson." He said as his two goons dropped him. "This is my warning to you." He gave one final kick and left. Gilbert started coughing held his stomach. He slowly got up and walked to his house. When he got to the door he rang the doorbell and his brother answered the door, a panicked look on his face. "Lud… Ludwig…" he collapsed.

Gilbert was really nice today. I hope we do something like this again, thought Michelle as she was doing her homework in her room. He was so sweet and entertaining… "Knock, Knock!" She looked up and saw her obnoxious brother sticking his head out of her door.

"Just wanted to check on you sis."

"Really? Or do you want the answers to Mrs. Newman's homework?"

"Yea I want the answers… but not entirely!" he smirked and sat on her bed. "I heard you met the new kid."

"Gilbert? Yea he is really nice."

"Well I heard that you got a little too friendly."

"Alfred I'm not that kind of girl."

"Whatever, still you need to stay away from him. That guy is a total loser."

"That's because he is new."

"No it's because he used to live in Germany. And no one likes Germans."

"Just because he is German does not mean he is a serial killer."

"He is. I heard that he is related to him."

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Well guess who is not getting their answers?"

"Whatever, I don't need your stupid answers anyway." He ran out the door and (as usual) slammed it dramatically. She sighed. He isn't like the last one…

Gilbert woke up, slowly he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Instantly pain washed over him. "Shhh… lay back down." He looked to his left and saw his brother, Ludwig.

"Ludwig… I…"

"It's ok. How many were there?"

"th… three."

"No wonder. They beat you up pretty bad. You're lucky you're even breathing."

"Heh… it takes a lot more than that to kill me…"

His brother smiled, "So what did you do?"

"I… I met this girl… turns out she has a boyfriend… a very jealous one apparently." Gilbert coughed.

"Well keep resting. I got to go take care of the potatoes."

"Ok." Ludwig left his brother, and walked to the kitchen. Gilbert laid there in silence as he thought of the past events… "Don't. Mess. With. My. Girl." He said each word punching him in the stomach. "Come on guys I think he learned his lesson." He said as his two goons dropped him. "This is my warning to you." He gave one final kick and left. "Never again…" he said as he slipped unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Michelle went into math class ready to see Gilbert again, but Gilbert never showed up. At the end of class Michelle went up to her teacher, "Mr. Hawig?"

"Yes, Michelle, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know if Gilbert is here today?"

"He called in sick, why?"

"Oh I was going to ask how he did with his homework."

"Well, that's very nice of you, but he should be back in a couple of weeks. Don't you live near him?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Can you please take this folder to him? It's next week's lesson plan."

"It would be my pleasure"

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too sir." With that Michelle went to her next class.

Gilbert was lying in his bed when a knock came at the door. Slowly getting up, cringing with pain, he started to go towards the door. When he opened the door he saw Michelle, holding a folder. Or she was before she dropped it.

"Gil… what happened?"

"Um… its nothing."

"No its not! Can I come in?"

"Sure I guess…"

She picked up the folder can hurriedly went inside. She grabbed his shoulder and directed him to the living room. She made a sitting motion and he sat down, not wanting to get her mad. She went to the other side of him and sat down.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Um… I'm not sure you want to know."

"I want to know." She gave him a stern look.

"Ok but you're not going to like it…"

"Just tell me."

He sighed "Your boyfriend and his two cronies."

Of all the things she did not expect to hear that. Tears started to fall down porcelain her face. "Wha… what? But why?"

"He saw us in the square I think."

"No… no he wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry, please don't cry. He's not worth it."

She buried her face in her hands. "Wait… how could you survive that?"

"Uh… it's a long story."

"Please, tell me. I need to know that you will be ok when he comes after you again."

"Ok, when I was in Germany I had to know how to protect myself, my grandfather was a king you see, the King of Prussia. Prussia is no longer a country since the fall of the Berlin wall, but people still are bitter against my family, so when I was young I had to go through Kommando Spezialkräfte training." He took a deep breath ". You know my white hair and red eyes? That is the symbol of my heritage, and all my life my brother and I have been trying to escape it. We go from country to country, but every time we going somewhere new, people seem to hate us either way. One day when we were in Switzerland, we got two plane tickets to America. This was finally our way out, a new hope. So we set off to America, and here we are."

Michelle looked at him with a sorrowful face. "You went through so much… how can someone take that?" She buried her face in her hands again.

Gilbert leaned in close and put his arm around her. "Shh… it's all right. It wasn't that bad. Honest." Then he started to hum a German lullaby and soon she stopped crying and fell asleep. He looked at her and stroked the hair out of her face, "I love you." He whispered to the sleeping girl, "Forever and always."

An hour later Michelle woke up, she was lying next to Gilbert. She turned and he looked at her smiling. She smiled back and got up.

"I guess I should be going." She said as she stretched and yawned.

"Yea I guess so."

She grabbed her stuff and walked with Gilbert to the door. Before she opened the door she turned,

"Gil…"

"Yea?"

She leaned in and kissed him, it was quick and soon she pulled away.

"Um… thanks for the… uh… got to go bye." She opened the door and ran out. He smiled as he closed the door. His brother came up behind him

"What was that all about?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked

"None of your business" Gilberts face flushed.

"She is even prettier…"

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later Gilbert came back to school. All traces of the fight had disappeared so he looked normal again. Walking through the hallways he saw Francis leaning against a locker flirting with a girl, was her last name Seychelles? Francis saw him looking at him and smirked. He stopped leaning on the locker and shoved into Gilbert.

When he found her by her locker, there stood a guilty looking Michelle. She tried not making eye contact with him and pretended to look through her binder. "Ok, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, just um… nothing"

"Let me guess… you haven't broken up with Francis have you?"

She suddenly looked at him with a desperate face. "I really do want to. But every time I get the courage to tell him he gets super nice and I can't do it. I know he is a jerk and flirts with everyone behind my back, but I can't do it. He is a really good boyfriend and I already promised him that I would go to the dance with him. I can't just back out of it. The whole school will call me a liar. And I really want to go to the dance but if I'm a school wide liar then no one will take me. And I don't want to be the person who shows up without a date." She stopped for a breath, "and I…"

"Hey, calm down. I will go with you."

She gave him a hopeful look, "Really?"

"Yea I'm fine with it. I'm not going to do much else that night but play video games anyway."

"But… but what about Francis."

"Break up with him today. No matter how nice he is to you, you have to. I will be there if you want me to."

"Yea that would be really nice."

"Ok at lunch then."

Michelle was very nervous. The day had gone by so fast and it was already lunch time. When she got to the lunch room Gilbert was waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Yea, let's do this." She sought out her table and found Francis. Of course he smiled at her and waved. She looked at Gilbert and he gave her a stern look. Sighing she made her way to the lunch table and stood next to Francis. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what Mon cher?"

"Francis… I… I want to… break up."

Francis looked surprised "What?"

"You heard me."

"Is this is all because of that punk over there?"

"No, Francis, you are a cheater and a liar. You smell of drunk cheese and all you do is show off that your dad is 'French'. I'm sick of it, were through. Goodbye Francis." She stormed off and went to an empty lunch table. Gilbert quickly followed behind her.

"Did I do well?" she quickly asked as she went out of sight from Francis.

"Yea, I couldn't say it better myself."

She practically squealed when she heard him and started jumping up and down. When she finnaly calmed down she said "Gil?"

"Yea"

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Don't mention it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That next week was the annual dance. Gilbert was very excited to see Michelle because she said she had a 'surprise' for him that night. So there he was, wearing a black and white tux, with a white rose in his shirt pocket, standing outside the gym waiting for his date to come. Then he saw her… she was absolutely beautiful. She had on a red and white dress on, white was the base of her dress, but a red veil was covering her chest and lower torso. The veil was covered with flowers, and was see through so you could tell there was white under it. The dress reached down to her ankles, revealing her white 2 inch high heels. Her hair was curled and some was draped over her smooth shoulders, she had a little bit of red lipstick, but the best part about her face was her eyes. She had a little eye make-up on, but it made her violet eyes pop out. Gilbert literally stopped breathing when he saw her. She was truly the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his short life, and probably never will see someone more beautiful. He half smirked, half smiled, so this was his date…

"Hi Gilbert." She said, smiling at him.

"Uh… um… you look… amazing."

"Aw thanks Gil. And might I add, you look great in a tux."

He smirked and bowed "Shall we go to the dance floor madam?"

She laughed "We shall"

"Alrighty then." He took her hand and they entered the gym. This year's prom theme was Royalty, so Michelle fit in perfectly. The room was lit up only by candles that were on the walls and the huge chandelier hanging up in the middle of the room. Gilbert spotted Francis with hand-and-hand with his date, his mouth dropped open. He started to curse and quickly walked out of the room. Gilbert smirked, and led his date onto the dance floor, when they got there the song immediately turned slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and did the same to his neck.

"Michelle?"

"Yea?"

"Ich Leibe Dich."

She smiled, "I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him. It was passionate and she felt sparks go through her. Their tongues danced as they fought for dominance, she soon objected leaving Gilbert to win the fight. Sadly they had to breathe sometime so they parted for air. She leaned her head against his chest and they kept dancing.

"Ok Princes, and Princesses, it's time to name the king and queen of the night!" announced the DJ. "So are you guys ready?" the gym cheered, "Ok! Our queen of the night is… Michelle Williams!"

Michelle's face brightened up. "Really?" she looked at Gilbert.

He smiled and gestured towards the stage "Go on."

Michelle made her way through the crowd, when she got to the stage the crowd cheered and clapped. The DJ put a Tiara on her head, "Ladies and Gentlemen… our Queen! But now, what's a queen without a king? And now, our king is… Francis Bonnefoy!" In a flash Francis was up on the stage, the DJ put the crown on top of his head; he grabbed both of their hands and lifted them up in the air "Give it up for our king and queen!" The crowd was cheering even louder now at their favorite school wide couple. "And finally… the king and queens first dance!" Francis grabbed her hand and took her to the center of the dance floor. The music came on and they started dancing.

"So how do you like your new boyfriend, what's his name? Oh yea, Gilbert."

"Everything is going great…"

"Oh well that's good, but you should reconsider."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because your boyfriend is going to be dead soon."

"Wha… what?"

"Just think, the last time we kicked his ass; there were only 3 of us, but what about five? Or six? Or even… 15?"

Shock filled her face and tears welled up in Michelle's eyes. "Oh don't do that… people will notice." The song ended. "Follow me" he took her hand and led her out of the gym.

"It seems our King and Queen need alone time!" The crowd laughed, so loud no one could hear Michelle's pleading voice, "GILBERT!"

Gilbert's ears perked up, for a second there he thought he heard someone screaming his name. Then he saw her, she was being dragged out of the gym, she had a desperate look on her face. Gilbert quickly ran through the crowd, then he bumped into Alfred. "Hey watch it! Oh it's you Gilbert. You better be treating my sister ok." He paused and looked into his face, "Gil… where is my sister?"

"Francis took her, come on follow me." The two boys ran out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on Michelle, don't be like that." Francis sneered, his breath smelled like wine. He was drunk.

Tears were now free falling down her face as she was pinned against the outside school wall by her ex-boyfriend, she glanced at the fifteen boys who were standing near the door, waiting. "Francis, please don't do this."

"Whatever babe, soon Gilbert will be here. It's going to be wonderful." Right on queue Gilbert burst through the doors, nearly ripping it off of its hinges, Alfred was behind him, he gave an angry look towards Francis.

"Francis, let her go."

Michelle looked at her brother and Gilbert. "Alfred! Gil…" then Francis put a hand over her mouth.

"That's funny, I didn't think that you would be here Alfie, but don't worry, there is enough for both of you."

Gilbert gave a death glare to Francis, "Last time I gave you a warning, but this time, there will be no mercy. Now let her go."

Francis looked at them with pity, "You know what to do guys." Then with one swift move he put Michelle over his shoulder and ran away.

"MICHELLE!" they both said in unison.

Gilbert looked at Alfred, "You think you can handle these guys?"

Alfred gave him a serious look, "I'm training to be an MMA fighter, I can handle myself. Go get her."

Gilbert looked surprised, then he ran straight through the crowd of goons, but before he made his way through he picked one up and slammed him to the ground, and quickly ran out of the ally.

Alfred smirked, "Now who wants some?"

"Put me down you frog!" Michelle screamed as she was on Francis' shoulder. They were running through the woods now behind the football field,

"But, I can't do that."

"MICHELLE!" She heard Gilberts voice scream her name.

"GIL…" just then Francis slammed her down onto the ground and held his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, quite Amour." He picked her up and but her back against his chest. Ahead of them you could barely Gilbert's frosty white head and glowing blood red eyes in the darkness. When he was out of sight Francis took his tie and started to tie her hands behind her back.

"Let go of me! GILBERT! ALFRED! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP!" Michelle screamed.

"Nobody can hear you Mon Cher."

Michelle's body went limp. The forest was so quite that you could only hear her silently crying, unknowingly that she was heard.

Gilbert searched through the forest, he saw Francis carrying Michelle here so they couldn't have gone far. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her on top of Francis. He resisted the urge to run after her, but he knew this was a dangerous time so he decided not to notice. When he knew he was out of sight he took off his jacket and started to climb a tree. When he got to the top he started to walk on a branch and jumped to the next tree. He jumped across eight trees when he spotted them. Michelle was on her stomach crying while Francis tied her hands. Michelle looked horrible. All of her make-up was smudged and her dress was ripped. Seeing her like that threw him over the edge. He jumped from his tree and tackled Francis.

Michelle had lost hope; suddenly she felt Francis leave and heard a huge crash to the left of her. Gilbert was there on top of Francis punching him. There was blood all over Francis' face and he was starting to cough up blood. Gilbert gave one final punch, and said "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face here again." Francis gave him a confused look and ran off. "Gil…" he quickly ran to her side and held her in his strong arms.

"Michelle…" he was starting to cry too. The tears were running down his pale face, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; please… don't leave me again."

"I promise. I love you Michelle."

"I love you too…" she was trying to keep her violet eyes open.

"Sleep… it's been a long day." Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Gilbert picker her up bridal style and started to walk out of the forest. When he reached the football field he met up with Alfred. "Is she ok?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Shh… she is sleeping."

"Well, I took care of the goons. The police are here and they want to know where Francis is…"

"He escaped. Don't worry he will turn up."

"Well, ok. I will tell them that. Your brother is here, and since my mom isn't home she can stay at your house, she would like it better that way. But let me swear, don't you dare make a move on my baby sister."

"I promise I won't Alfred." By this time they had already made their way to the parking lot. There where police everywhere and people where staring at Gilbert holding Michelle in his arms.

His brother came over to them. "I already talked to the cops. She can come home with us, is she ok?"

"Yea she's fine. Come on let's get out of here." He started walking towards his brothers truck.

"Gilbert?"

He stopped and turned to his brother, "Yea?"

"I'm proud of you. Dad would be too."

"Yea… ok." Gilbert climbed into the back of the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was morning time when Michelle finally woke up. Her eyes fluttered open; she looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. She got up out of the bed, and looked at her clothes; she was wearing an oversized t-shirt on that had words in German on it. When she exited the room the smell of pancakes invaded her nose. She went towards the smell, and it led her to an extremely clean kitchen, Gilbert was there flipping pancakes in the middle of it. She saw his brother in the other room eating eggs and a piece of toast. Gilbert looked up and smiled at her. "Good Morning."

"Good morning…"

"Would you like some?"

"Yes please"

"Good, I'm just finishing up here, your plate is right there." He pointed towards the dining table, and a plate of pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs were on the table waiting for her. She made her way over to the table and sat down, her seat was right across from Ludwig. Soon after Gilbert came in with his a plate on his head and two glasses of orange juice. He gave one glass to Michelle and picked up his plate and placed his food right next to her. They started eating. When they were done Ludwig bowed to Michelle, nodded to his brother and left. Gilbert spoke up, "Michelle we need to talk."

She took a sip of her orange juice, "What is it Gil?"

"I… I have to leave."

"Leave? Wait… what do you mean?"

"I'm… moving Michelle… I'm not coming back."

Tears were coming down her face, "What? No! You can't! You… you promised."

"I know I did… but I have to…"

"Why?"

"I was on national TV last night. People saw me, they… there coming to America."

"No… no please don't… I need you…"

"I'm sorry, I have to… for your safety."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY SAFETY!"

"Michelle… I…"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry; this is hard for me too."

Then she saw her brother come into the room. "I guess you told her…"

"Alfred… tell him to stay… please…"

"I'm sorry, I can't. We have to go home Michelle. I brought you some clothes."

She got up grabbed the clothes and ran down the hallway to the room she previously stayed in. Slamming the door she leaned down on it and slid down. Burying her face in her hands she cried. Then a knock came at the door. "Michelle, it's me…" she got up and opened the door.

"If you want to leave me so bad then why would you even want to see me?"

"I don't want to leave you… but I have to."

"How can I even trust you anymore? You promised… and now… your breaking it…"

Gilbert walked into the room and closed the door behind him "Please Michelle don't make this harder for me…"

She looked up into his ruby red eyes. "Stay with me." She leaned in and kissed him. A tear was rolling down his cheek as he kissed her. They stopped and she leaned into his chest and started to hug him, he hugged her back.

30 minutes later she was all dressed and was walking down the street towards her and her brother's house. "Are you ok?" he brother asked. She didn't answer. When she got to her house she went straight to her room and looked out the window. The moving truck was already loaded up and Gilbert was climbing into the truck. The truck slowly made its way down the street, she saw him on the passenger side of the truck looking at her.

That was the last time she ever saw him.


End file.
